


Life With You

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angel!Gideon, Demon!Will, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, M/M, Mabel Gleeful - Freeform, Will Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Gift fic - Will has been in love with Dipper his whole life. Maybe things aren't always perfect at first, but in the end all that matters is finally being with the one you love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quacksies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksies/gifts).



> Enjoy this totally fluffy (totally not angst-filled) fic! :)c

"Hmmm."

"Wha-I-Hur-"

"Will, stop tryin'ta talk." 

"What do you think it is, brother?"

Dipper narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Will's serpentine tongue between his forefinger and thumb to tug it out of the poor boy's mouth. He scrunched his nose as he looked around the dripping mouth, finally settling on a certain set of teeth that seemed to be causing the trouble. 

"Ah, yer fangs are finally growin' in, Will." 

Will whimpered below him and Dipper gave the smaller boy an unamused look. 

"What're you whinin' for?"

Will tried to speak with little success as Dipper still held his tongue out. The human boy rolled his eyes before releasing his tongue and wiping the excess saliva onto his pants. Will's lower lip trembled as he looked up at the human boy with tears already welling up at the sides of his eyes. 

"Now, try again." Dipper rose an eyebrow as he placed his hands on his hips. 

"B-But you don't like d-demons!"

"What does that have to do with anythin'? This involves your fangs, not the fact that yer a demon. See, even my teeth changed." The human boy points at the hole where his baby tooth once was. Will shook his head. 

"I-I can't have fangs! Y-you won't...you won't l-love me if I'm a d-demon!" Will sniffled as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Mabel snorted behind them and Dipper turned to glare at her. She settled for a smirk back at her twin before the human boy turned back to Will. 

"It doesn't matter what I think, you should like you for you, you silly demon." 

A hand ruffled the soft blue hair on the top of his head and he looked up to see Dipper grin down at him. The boy was only a little taller than him, sporting worn overalls that were a little baggy on his slim body. Mabel stood behind him, giggling at the blush that slowly crept over Will's cheeks. 

"Besides, we knew you'd be a demon anyway. You have the tail, the ears...we were just waitin' on the teeth." Mabel added behind the boy as she stuck her forefingers down over her own teeth to mock his future fangs. Dipper shoved his sister playfully and she giggled. 

Will's tail flicked anxiously behind him. He knew he was a demon, he'd known all his life. His parents were demons, so it only made sense that he would be a demon, too. But Dipper didn't like demons, so a part of him had hoped that maybe, just maybe, he'd be human, too. He'd done his best to hide his tail under his jeans and wear hats to hide his ears, but Dipper always managed to roll his eyes and use magic to flick his hats off. He didn't understand...did Dipper want to hate him? 

He pouts as his small fingers reach up to poke the fangs that were slowly coming in. The gums under them were tender, making him wince when he touched them too harshly. Two on the top, two on the bottom...and they really hurt. They were pointy and sharp, and he looked up at Dipper with a grim expression. 

Dipper rose an eyebrow at him before turning to Mabel. She shook her head at Will before bounding off, leaping over a grounded tree branch as she ran back onto the path in the woods. Dipper sighed before turning back to Will. 

"You waited all this time to finally admit you're a demon just 'cause I said I didn't like demons? I already knew that you were...and when did I even say that to you?" 

"W-When we first met." Will looks down at his small feet. He's wearing his favorite worn sneakers today, the ones that are dark blue and lucky. "You said you didn't like d-demons." 

The boy stares at him dumbfounded for several tense moments before breaking out into guffaws. Will looks up at him in horror as embarrassment makes his face flush.

"Will, you're so dumb sometimes." He watches the boy squat in front of him with a wide grin. "Just 'cause I don't like demons doesn't mean I won't love you. You're different 'cause you're my friend!" 

Will sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands before blinking and looking back up at the boy squatting in front of him. Cyan eyes meet his own bright blue ones.

"Besides, fangs are cool. And you have a tail, too. I think they look cute on ya." 

Will's eyes widen and the blush becomes obvious as it spreads across his cheeks at the words. Dipper winks at him before standing and holding his hand out. The young demon accepts it and Dipper pulls him up with a smirk. 

\--

Things haven't changed much now, either. Dipper still managed to hoist him up both literally and metaphorically. He relied on the human more and more over the years. He followed the boy everywhere and it was clear to everyone he harbored a heavy crush on him. 

Being 22 had its ups and downs. He was tall, even for a demon, but remained around the same height as Dipper. His blue hair had grown out a bit from his buzzcut as a small child and his tail had grown slightly in length as well. His ears were still pointed and his teeth...well, his sharp fangs had grown out a long time ago. He readjusted the black tie around his neck as he followed Dipper through the corridor. 

"So it's fairly simple, just get in and get out and you'll be fine." Another demon waves nonchalantly, as if the mission they were giving them were a simple trip downtown.

"You're sure about this? The last time you said that we almost got cornered." Dipper raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

A lot had changed about Dipper, too. He was taller and his accent had died down a lot. Instead of the overalls he sported when they were six he now wore fitting suits and business wear that never ceased to make Will admire the man. His hair was longer but he would gel it back nicely, revealing the birthmark that was behind his nickname. 

Dipper lifted his sleeve to look at his watch before sighing. 

"We were just about to get off work, too."

"You have an hour, that's plenty of time."

"An hour for a mission that involves dragons? You're kidding. But, fine, whatever. Send me the files and we'll head over there." Dipper turns to him. "Will, come on. Let's finish this quickly."

"Aye!" Will jumps and nods quickly. 

The other demon shoots him a knowing look but he doesn't pay any attention to it. His eyes are on Dipper, his partner, his...best friend. 

Their shoes click against the black tile as they make their way down the corridor. Will takes the time to watch the human's muscles move with every quick step under his clothes. He gulps when cyan eyes turn back to meet his.

"Do you have everything?"

"Y-Yeah!" He forces a grin across his face before the human turns back to continue guiding them. He slumps slightly. 

He's been in love with Dipper his whole life. And while they did everything together...well...he hadn't actually admitted to having any feelings. That didn't really stop them from...partaking in certain activities, though. 

Like...when they finally clocked out of work.

Dipper was on him in seconds, lips crashing into his as hands untucked his dress shirt. He's suddenly pushed against the lockers, wincing at the loud clank the metal makes as he's pinned against his locker. Hot hands slide up his stomach and his moans are muffled by Dipper's tongue as it slides against his own. His tail flicks below him as Dipper begins to roughly kiss a trail down his neck and he's panting against the cold air of the room.

No, this definitely wasn't anything new for them. 

It's not that Will disliked this, because trust him, he really loved it. Being close to Dipper like this...it meant the human liked him on some level. It meant he wasn't doing it with anyone else. But he also knew that this was his poor attempt at side-stepping the talk about their feelings. He'd seen Dipper's mind, knew full well that the human harbored some form of emotion toward him, and Dipper had used magic to probe his own throughout the years as "practice for training", so it was no surprise that they would end up like this.

But...if Will were honest...he wanted more. He wanted the relationship, the romance, the...love? But he also knew that Dipper couldn't harbor feelings for him fully because he was a demon. And demons...well, the Gleeful family was known for one thing and one thing only.

Being used as cruel, merciless demon assassins. 

Now, you're probably wondering how he ended up being best friends with a demon assassin when he himself was a demon. Well, that's the funny part. Where Dipper's entire family held absolute disgust for all demons, Dipper and Mabel were completely neutral.

They lived in the same neighborhood growing up. Dipper held no true hatred for him when they first met, but it was clear by the marking on his hand that he belonged to one of the most powerful (if not the most powerful) demon assassin families in history. He'd stated that while he didn't hate demons, he didn't necessarily like them either. Will would have left it at that when they first met if he hadn't...well, fallen completely in love with the human the very moment he met him. So when his tail had bounced happily and it caught the boy's eye, he did his best to insist he was just part-animal. As with his ears, as well. Unfortunately, he failed to take into consideration that Dipper's training had started at an early age and that he knew demon anatomy like the back of his hand. 

When they grew up, though, Dipper had waved the assassin life aside and decided to work for an agency that defended magical beings. Because, as time would show, Dipper himself could weld magic where his sister could not. It also served as an excuse for Will to be able to stay with him because "you wouldn't be able to handle being alone without me to take care of you". He didn't know how Dipper's family took to the boy tossing aside all his training, but the human didn't seem to really care what they thought. 

The problem still came with the deep disdain Dipper had programmed within him to hate demons. It made some things difficult for him, like working with certain types of demons or even fully being able to express love for him. 

He yelps when dull teeth sink into the flesh of his neck. 

"Ack!"

"You're awfully distracted today. Is something wrong?" Dipper wipes some of the red liquid that dribbled down from his chin as he pulls back to look at Will. "Will?"

"N-Nothing. It's nothing." 

He can't ruin this. If something happens...if Dipper rejects him...he can't. He can't live without Dipper. 

The boy raises an eyebrow but he grins. 

"W-What? Do you not w-wanna do this right now?" He sticks his tongue out playfully. The human scoffs before leaning forward to kiss him again. 

Will doesn't really remember a time when Dipper wasn't in his life, truthfully. Sure, he remembers some things before he met the boy, like moving to the neighborhood and maybe some family outings, but everything onward is of Dipper. Of Dipper scowling at other demon children who tried to bully Will or of Dipper laughing whenever Will would tell him he loved him and the human would tell him he was too young to know what love was. The times Dipper would hold his hand when he would cry or when Dipper would pay him on the head when they were younger. And of recent times, when they were all grown up and Dipper would be lazily laying on the bed next to him in a post-coital haze. 

Of Dipper's eyes on him. 

Even now, as they're redressing themselves, he doesn't miss the glances Dipper makes toward him. He doesn't want Dipper to look at anyone else like that. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Y-Yeah." He smiles warmly. 

Dipper doesn't seem convinced but a knocking on the locked locker room door takes his attention away from the demon.

"Eh? What?"

"Dipper, hurry up and put your clothes back on, you were supposed to be off work a half an hour ago!"

The human rolls his eyes with a frustrated sigh as his sister shouts through the door. He turns to Will who gives him a sympathetic smile.

"And tell Will to hurry up, too! It's our weekly dinner night!"

It's Will's turn to become flustered as he clears his throat and finishes buckling his belt. 

Mabel's known about Will's love for Dipper since the moment Will met Dipper. She teases them constantly about their "more-than-bromance" activities but Dipper always insists they're just friends.

Always. Just. Friends.

Will feels his eyes droop as his tail hangs limp between his legs. Their activities never cease to drain his energy and...his magic, too. He really wishes they didn't do this at work because he'd love to be able to sleep afterwards, but Dipper couldn't always come over to his apartment so this would have to do. Once they're presentable, Dipper unlocks the door to glare at his sister. Mabel smirks as she looks between them. 

"Had fun?"

"Shuddup." 

Dipper pushes past her and her mischievous eyes turn to Will. He cringes, waiting for her to tease him and make him nervous. She doesn't for once, instead turning back to her brother. He's relieved. 

"So what do you have planned, anyway?"

"For dinner? I was thinking about that place down the street."

"Oh? I thought you didn't like it?"

Will follows, dragging his feet slightly as he watches the twins' banter. He looks down one of the hallways to see another figure leaning idly against the wall. 

He recognizes the angel immediately

"Hey...ah...I'll have to raincheck on tonight."

Dipper turns to give him a strange look, stopping completely. Mabel raises an eyebrow at him with a questioning smile.

"Ah...I need to finish some work. I'll see you tomorrow, though." 

And then he quickly makes his way down the hallway after waving awkwardly at the twins. Dipper stares after him.

"He's been acting weird lately."

"What do you mean?" Mabel watches Will stop in front of the angel and say something to him.

"He's been skittish."

"He's always been skittish."

"More so than usual. He won't tell me what it is." 

She can see Dipper tilt his head slightly as he watches Will nod and walk into a room with the angel. 

"It could have something to do with the fact that you won't just flat out say you're in love with him."

"I'm not." Dipper quickly responds, finally turning back to Mabel. 

"Yes, you are. And you know he's been in love with you for a while now."

Dipper closed his mouth and remained silent. 

"Brother, even Gleeful men can experience love. Don't end up like mom and dad." She sighs. "Besides, by the looks of it, you need to start thinking about what it is you want."

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, for starters," She nods toward where the two disappeared, "do you know who that is?"

"One of the workers in the IT department."

"Yeah, but do you know why Will is with him, alone, in that room?" 

"We just had sex, Mabel. I don't think he's going to go-"

"Are you so sure, though?" 

"Mabel, Will has been in love with me since we were kids. I highly doubt that he's just going to randomly-"

"People change, brother." She shrugs. "Maybe you don't have anything to worry about but...maybe, just maybe, you do." 

She turns on her heel and walks through the corridor with her heels clicking. He glanced back down the hallway where Will disappeared to and makes a mental note to talk to the demon about it later before following his sister out of the building.

\--

"So..."

"S-So?"

"What did he say?"

"A-Ah...he didn't um...I didn't tell him."

"Will! We practiced for hours last night!"

"I-I know." Will rubs his elbow in shame.

A sigh.

"Alright, well, plan B then, you're just gonna have to write it down."

"Write it d-down?"

"And deliver it."

"G-Gideon, I can't do that!"

The white-haired angel raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Seriously? I don't get you. You've been best friends with this guy your whole life - have even been in love with him your whole life - and you're sleeping with him, but you can't tell him that you love him?" 

"I-I...I mean..."

"If he's sleeping with you, I highly doubt he's just gonna up and leave just because you told him you have feelings for him."

"B-But he might."

The angel releases a heavy sigh. 

"Will, you can't keep hiding from this forever."

The demon fidgeted uncomfortably before taking a seat in front of the angel. Gideon pursed his lips before plopping down on a chair in front of him.

"Look...if things fail, I really doubt he's gonna stop being your friend."

Will sighed as he looked down at his feet. They were no longer the faded lucky sneakers, but black dress shoes he wore for the company uniform. He wondered what it would be like to go back in time, to his younger, six-year old self. 

"Just talk to him."

He finally looked up to smile weakly at his friend. The angel smiled back at him.

"Well, besides that then...how was your day?"

\--

"Who was that, Will?" 

Will jumped as he closed the door behind him. He turned, wide-eyed, to see Dipper leaning against the wall beside the door. 

"U-uh! D-Dipper! Um-"

"Answer the question, William." 

"J-Just a friend!"

"An angel?"

It clicked that Dipper had waited for him then, and it weighed even heavier on his chest as he realized how close the human had been to the door. How much...had he heard? 

"What're you doing hanging out with an angel?"

"W-We're friends!"

The human folded his arms over his chest as he stared Will down. It was clear the boy didn't believe him, even if what he was telling was true. His hands fidgeted together nervously.

"U-Uh, a-aren't you supposed to be with Mabel?"

"I decided to wait for you, instead. Mabel will meet with us for dinner some other time." 

He gulps as Dipper walks closer, crowding his personal space as he pins him against the wall. Cyan eyes seem almost dark now and he can feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He trembled as the human props arms against both sides of his head. 

"Are you seeing other people?"

Will's eyes widen as he shakes his head. 

"Do you promise?"

"I-I promise on my life that I-I'm not!"

"Do you want to see other people?"

The demon's tail freezes from its nervous wagging at the question. No, not the question, but the way it's asked. He can see those hard eyes weaken, revealing fear and worry behind anger. 

"N-No."

Dipper stares at him for several long moments. Will's sure he could cut the tension in the air with a knife as he waited anxiously for the human's reaction. 

"What were you talking about with your...friend?"

A blush creeps up on Will's face and he smiles nervously.

"A-Ah...just...about things."

"About 'things'?"

"Y-Yeah...like my day and-"

"You tried to ditch me to talk to that angel about 'things'?" Dipper growled.

"I-I was asking for h-help on the paperwork from earlier!" Will blurted quickly, trembling at the harsh tone Dipper had taken. 

The human's eyes looked between his before he sighed and pushed off the wall. Will remained stiff as he watched Dipper look at him tiredly.

"Alright, if you say so."

Will nodded as he bit into his lower lip. Maybe this was...his chance? 

"D-Do you...um...want to...want to stay over tonight?"

Dipper stares at him for several beats before finally giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice."

Will is the first to start walking, trying to loosen the tense muscles as the sounds of their shoes clicking fill the air between them. He looks down at the floor as they walk through the hallway and his eyes glance over at Dipper's. He's tried before, and failed, but he'd really like to hold his hand. He takes a deep breath before brushing his fingers against the human's. 

Dipper looks at him and his confidence vanishes. He clears his throat and runs the hand through his hair.

"S-Sorry."

He shoves his hands into his pockets. This was going to be a rough night. 

\--

It bothered him a lot. It continued to bother him, even after Will had insisted they were just friends. His stupid sister had planted a stupid seed of doubt in him and he was really hating her for it right now. 

It's not that he didn't love Will because...he did. He really, truly did. It took a long time for him to accept it himself, but he knew. Of course he'd seen Will's crush, seen the way Will would stare at him dreamily or would be quick to partner with him to avoid anyone else taking his spot next to him. Even in school the poor demon would watch in terror whenever someone would come up and flirt with him. 

When they first started the...sexual activities, it was confusing. They had been drunk and Will had finally had to courage to kiss him. One thing lead to another, and when they woke up he'd expected it to be awkward. It was, at first, but then Dipper just kissed him one day after work. They didn't talk about their feelings, swerved around the elephant in the room, and soon these activities were continued sober. 

But Dipper wanted more. He wanted more than this odd romance. He wanted to take the demon on dates, to buy him presents (beyond just holidays and special occasions), to hold his hand and to love him. The thought of Will finding someone else made him angry and...scared. 

He didn't want anyone else to be subject to Will's puppy-like love. He was the one who'd received it and he would be the only one to ever receive it. 

And that's why he decided to swallow his pride when they entered Will's cozy apartment and he pressed his lips against Will's. His hands didn't reach for the demon's belt and they didn't try to unbutton the dress shirt. No, they gently grasped Will's cheeks and he put everything he felt into the kiss. He cracked open one of his eyes to see Will's eyes closed before he felt hands wrap around his waist. He pulled away, panting lightly as he stared at Will with half-lidded eyes. 

"W-What was...th-that for...?"

"I love you."

He could see the demon's tail freeze as Will's eyes widened in shock. Will's jaw dropped as he continued to stare at Dipper. He felt himself blush as silence rested between them. 

"U-Uh, I've known, for a while. That you had a bit of a crush on me. And I...I did, too. On you." He quickly filled the air with an explanation, cursing at himself internally for stuttering. 

"W-Wai...you...you l-love me?"

Dipper nodded, watching a huge smile spread across the demon's lips.

"Y-You really love m-me?"

"Yes."

"L-Like this isn't...a p-prank, right?"

"No, this isn't a prank. I very much lo-"

And then lips were on his own. He felt hands wrap around his head and grip him closer. They landed against the door with a thud as slurping noises filled the air. 

"Mmf...Will I-uh...do you-unf-wanna get...dinner?"

"I'd love...that..."

Dipper's eyes fell shut as Will left sloppy wet kisses down his neck. His hands gripped the demon's arms as his breath hitched.

"Then it's-ah-a date."

"G-Good." 

\--

"You're s-sure you love me?"

"Yes, William."

"Even though I'm a d-demon?"

"You being a demon never mattered to me, remember?"

"But doesn't it b-bother you? Dating a-a demon?"

"No. Does it bother you dating an heir to a demon assassin family?"

"N-No."

"Then we should be all fine then, shouldn't we?"

Will nibbled on his lower lip in the candlelight.

"B-But are you sure?"

Dipper chuckled softly.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Y-You won't change your mind?"

"I won't change my mind."

Will takes a sip of some of the water on the table.

"W-What about your family? Won't they b-be mad?"

"Mabel has known for a while, and I don't really care what my family thinks."

Other people are chattering softly in the room but Will doesn't pay them any kind. He stares at the human in front of him. He doesn't understand, but he's happy. He's happy that Dipper loves him back, even if he doesn't understand how. Or why. He doesn't want to push it, but he keeps asking questions. He knows he needs to stop, but he's so happy. 

Dipper holds a hand out in the middle of the table, palm up. Will grins so wide his fangs show as he slides his hand to rest on top of it. Fingers gently rub the inside of his palm and his heart swells.

"Y-You...don't mind my tail or...or my ears or my fangs?"

"If I minded them, I don't think we would've been friends and uh...well, you know," Will's face goes completely red, "if I minded them."

He bites lips lower lip as he smiles. He's vibrating in his chair, brimming with excitement and happiness.

"S-So you're...you're my...b-boyfriend now?"

Dipper laughs softly and Will's eyes brighten at the sound. Oh, he loves that sound.

"Yes, I'm your boyfriend now. We're dating."

Dipper smiles at him when he silently squeals. His tail wags behind him and for once, he doesn't mind it at all.

\--

"Hey, get back here!"

"Ack!"

Dipper chuckled as he lifted a small boy into his arms, playfully growling as the small child yelps in surprise. Giggles fill the air as he holds the small boy against his chest. 

"Y-You got me!"

"I got you." Dipper chuckles as tiny arms wrap around his neck for support. He leaves room for the tiny tail to flick from side to side against his stomach and he leans forward to kiss pointed ears. The small child giggles before turning to him with bright cyan eyes.

"D-Dad, stop!"

"Why? Are you too old for me to cuddle you anymore?" 

"N-No..." The boy blushes in embarrassment. Dipper laughs as he nuzzles dark brown hair. 

One arm remains under the small boy's legs as the other slides into his pocket to grasp his phone. The small boy sticks his small pink tongue out at him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? You want to play that game? You're spending too much time with Mabel lately then, huh?"

"No!"

Dipper chuckled as he walks them into a clearing in the woods, smirking when a familiar demon stands waiting for them. The boy immediately turns and holds his hands out for the other man to grab him and Will smiles widely as he obliges, hugging the small boy to him.

"Dad!"

"Well, h-hello there. How was your day?"

The boy quickly starts rambling about lessons he'd learned in class, about other kids in school, getting lost in the excitement of his day as the two men met eyes.

Dipper winked at Will and the demon blushed as he grinned back at the human. Fingers brushed against each other under the child's view, and Dipper took Will's free hand to kiss his knuckles, and then to the golden ring resting on his finger. Will's eyes glance down at the golden ring on Dipper's hand at the motion.

"And there's their demons, too!"

"Oh? I-Is that so?" Will's bright blue eyes rest on Dipper's for a moment before finally turning to the small child in his arms.

"Yeah! And they're super nice!"

"That's good." Will kissed the small boy's forehead before watching Dipper look at the both of them lovingly. 

Nothing could ruin this for him. 

He wouldn't let it.


End file.
